Normal?
by grovecityfan
Summary: Sure, Everything's all hunkydory and fine at Whispering Rock after the Brain Incedent. But what happens when a new psychic arrives at Whispering Rock? Flames ARE allowed.


**Normal?**

**Summary: Sure Whispering Rock is all taken care of and hunky-dory after the brain incident…but what happens when a new psychic arrives at Whispering Rock? Flames ARE allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts or the original Whispering Rock characters, etc…**

**It was a warm night at Whispering Rock. Well, if you could call it night. The sun was just done glaring through the hard, azul-blue sky. Yet the moon was not yet sifting its fine, silvery light through the swirling, stratus clouds. So, in fact, it was more like dusk than nighttime.**

**Call it what you want, it was barely dark and curfew was coming fast. The children rushed around the cabins, participating in various games and searching for various items. A normal night-er…Evening at Whispering Rock.**

**So it was quite a surprise when the old, rickety Camp Bus came snoozing along. Murmurs and whispers echoed through the crowd of kids, as all but a few gradually halted their searching and participating.**

**_Field trip! _ Someone whispered.**

**_Kidnapping! _Cried another. And soon, the entire Kids' Cabins area was overrun with paranoid screams and cries of "Goodbye world!" and "What's goin' on?" **

**You may ask how in the world such chaos could erupt in such a short time, over a perfectly normal yellow bus. Well, I'd tell you to just look at any Middle School courtyard. The answer you seek is there.**

**As children ran and kids screamed, another, different figure emerged from the outhou-cave. He-or she-was about 4' 9" in height, and wore-okay, it was Razputin. He examined the scene carefully. _Could this be another scheme of Oleander's? _He wondered. It was then that the bus pulled up.**

**And someone walked out.**

**It was another camper. He seemed to be close to Raz's height. A tight, opaque black spandex shirt covered his upper body. A pair of baggy blue-jeans covered his legs and waist. He wore tar-black shoes. **

**The hubbub stopped as soon as it had started. Kids gazed wondrously at the new camper, his head covered in dark brown hair. He looked around at his fellow campers, some of which he recognized from the stories of the bus driver.**

**Bobby Zilch. The camp bully with psychic powers leaving something to be desired.**

**Ellie, or was it Elka? Yes, Elka. She had a new boyfriend every 5 minutes.**

**Dogen B-Boole? Dogen Boole. He acted brainless but he was allegedly a powerful psychic, and a great friend.**

**And up by the outhou-cave, was him. Razputin. The "youngster" that would someday become a Psychonaut. "Saved the whole lot 'o' kids last summer, he did. Very kind of him, I sure wouldn't have done the same."**

**As he looked around the rest of them, he heard the curfew bells ring, and he knew that finally…Isaac the Psychic…was in a place where he was Normal. **

**Needless to say, Isaac did not have a very restful night's sleep. Although the children had only arrived here a few hours before Isaac did, he was plagued with this summer's latest rumors and gossip.**

**The cabin he slept in was of course, the boy's cabin. He got to know most of the other boys. Raz, Dogen, Nils, Maloof, and himself were stationed in Cabin A. Bobby Zilch, Benny, Vern, Clemm, and Elton were in Cabin B. He was also told of the girls: Chloe, Crystal, Elka, Kitty, Milka, and Franke. **

**As he talked and got familiar with the other boys, he tried his best to talk to Raz.**

**"Hey, your name's Raz, right?"**

**"Yeah, that's me."**

**"Hey, I heard you're quite the phenomenon here."**

**"You could say that."**

**After a few minutes, Coach Oleander burst in and yelled:**

**"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! Basic Braining class tomorrow! Be there or be Squirrel fodder!"**

**As the strange man walked out, Isaac found himself whispering to Raz.**

**"_Basic Braining?"_**

_**"I'll explain later. Right now, get some sleep."**_

**Though he was nervous and confused, Isaac found a way to finally drift to sleep. In his dreams, he thought: **

**"_Sure, I'm normal…but what about this camp?"_**


End file.
